Learning to Knock
by TigerLilyBulb
Summary: Hermione rushes into Fred's room, thinking he needs help, but it turns out the kind of help he needs wasn't what she was previously expecting. Fremione One-Shot


Learning to Knock

Hermione was walking past the Fred and George's room when she heard a strange sound, like a cry of pain. Without thinking, or knocking – for that matter, she burst in.

Fred was the only one inside, and looking very started, thrown a blanket over himself, but she had already seen what he was doing.

"Dammit George!." He said quickly, then turning very red. "Hermione! Knock next time."

Extremely embarrassed, she wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I – I –" she stammered. "I'll go."

She ran out of the room and into the bathroom to hide, locking the door firmly behind her.

Of all the people she had to catch masturbating, it had to be Fred. While she had harbored a crush on him for years, that was the certainly not the way she wanted to see him naked.

Only now, she was exceptionally turned on…

* * *

Fred, somewhat frustrated by being barged in on, was walking by the bathroom when he heard the sound of something banging against the wall. Had someone fallen?

He unlocked the bathroom door to find Hermione in the most compromising position on the bathroom floor.

Oh how the tables had turned.

She stifled a shriek, and pulled her shirt down to cover herself.

"Need a little help?" He teased, closing the door shut behind him.

She turned bright red. " _Maybe_." She replied, for clasping her hands in front of her mouth, as though terrified of what she had just said.

Did she really just say that? Trying to hide his shock, he played it cool. "I am offering, even though you did ruin my alone time."

A smirk teased across her lips. "I'll make it up to you."

Just then, a voice calling up the stairs ruined everything. It was time for dinner.

"Later then?" She said, taking his offered hand to help her up.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she pressed herself into him, making his body pulse with want. He would never admit it, but he had been thinking of her earlier. "Please." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, since you're being so polite about it…"

* * *

All through dinner, Hermione had to avoid Fred's gaze. Had that really just happened? And were they really going to …Was that even a good idea?

She stole a glance at him, was sitting two seats down from her, telling a joke to Ginny. What was one night of fun, really? No one had to know.

Fred got excused from the table early, after George announced that he had a date and would be home late. Hermione was certain that he had winked at her, but she could have imagined it, just like she was starting to wonder if she had imagined everything else that had just happened.

Was it too soon to ask to be excused? Should she even join him anyway? She desperately wanted to…

* * *

Fred was reading a book and trying to ignore his raging erection when he heard a timid knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." He called.

Hermione entered the room, slowly shutting the door closed behind her. The lock gave the most satisfying click. "Hey."

"Hey." He put his book down.

"I believe you offered me a little assistance with something." She said, sitting on the bed next to him.

He was shocked, at first, but got over it quickly. "I believe I did." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Her teeth grazed against his lip, and he responded by kissing her harder, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She leaned back on the bed, and he leaned over her, grinding his hips into hers. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and he resisted the urge to take her right then and there. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

"Wait." She said, and he stopped, wondering if she had changed her mind. She pulled out her wand and cast a soundproofing charm on the room. "Now you can moan all you want." She teased, and he responded with a kiss.

He nibbled at her neck at he slowly unbuttoned her robe. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

" _Yeah_." She whispered breathily.

Once he had her robe undone, he opened it to reveal a body to die for, as well as a red lace bra and panties.

"Something wrong?" She asked, making him realize he had been staring too long without doing anything.

"Just taking in the view." He replied, kissing her lips before taking his attentions elsewhere, namely the supple skin of her breasts. Tugging the lace down, he teased at her nipple with his lips, her hips bucking beneath him.

Taking one nipple in his mouth with his fingers teased at the other, he gently sucked and teased at her breast, the warmth in his groin rising to a slow burn.

" _More."_ She begged, her hips twisting and flailing. He complied, sucking harder at her nipple, as one hand meandered down to caress her thigh. She gasped every time his hand went up, but he wasn't ready to give her what she wanted yet.

"Maybe it's your turn to help me out." He teased.

* * *

Hermione was doing her best to think straight, but Fred was making it so very difficult. However, he had just given her the chance for payback, and she was going to take it.

"Fair is fair, after all." She smirked, pressing Fred back onto the bed.

He unbuttoned his robes, revealing himself to be entirely naked underneath.

"You know, some ladies like boys who play hard to get." She said, biting at his neck as one hand wrapped around his thick cock, forcing a moan from his lips.

"Where's the fun in tha-" he stopped talking as she gripped him tighter, slowly jerking him off better than he could ever do himself.

"Oh, Granger." He moaned, his skin trembling beneath hers. She had him right where she wanted him, and she was enjoying it.

His breathing got heavier and heavier as her kisses trailed down his abdomen, her fingers stroking his inner thigh as her tongue met the head of his dick. She took him slowly in her mouth, enjoying every second of his panting and begging her not to stop.

She wasn't about to let him off easy though.

"I think it's my turn again." She smirked, palming his member in her hand as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You're such a tease." He complained, one hand grabbing her hair as his fingers teased at her soaking panties. He pushed her off of him and onto the bed, sliding her panties off ever so slowly.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" He asked as his fingers slid up and down her soaking clit. She gasped, unable to answer. "I've wanted to get you alone like this for years." He confessed, his kisses meandering back down to her breasts as his fingers continued to tease her, one finger sliding inside her as he started to suck at her nipple again.

She had never wanted to fuck anyone so bad.

Her mind went blank as he continued to finger her, his mouth and tongue on her breasts making her wetter and wetter where his fingers continued to play.

"Maybe I should see how you taste." He smirked, kissing down her stomach until her head was between her legs. Oh Merlin, he was good. His tongue parted her tender labia, and he started to suck at her clit, his fingers slipping in and out of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing him harder against her as his tongue continued to play at her very core.

"I'm so close." She moaned. "Please don't stop. _Please. Please…_ "

He stopped, looking up at her with a cruel smirk. "Maybe I should stop right now." If she could breathe she would have continued to beg. How could he stop when she was that close?

" _Monster_." She gasped.

"Mmm, am I?" He asked, stroking her with one finger as his lips drew closer to hers.

"What are you going to do to me?"

He kneeled over her, teasing her with penetration. "Do you want me?"

"Yes. Please…"

He leaned in, sliding deep into her.

* * *

Fred moaned in ecstasy, pressing himself deeper and deeper into Hermione. "You're so tight." He breathed into her shoulder.

"You're just so big." She gasped, grinding hard against him. He reached down and started to tease her clit as he penetrated her, earning him higher and higher pitched gasps. "Oh Fred, oh please." She begged in his ear. "Don't stop – don't stop." She repeated over and over, begging as she came close to finishing.

"Oh Hermione." He moaned, both hands moving to grip the headboard as he felt his body getting close to release, forcing himself to hold back until she was done.

"Deeper – faster – oh right there – yes – oh yes – oh – oh –oh -" She moaned in his ear as she finished, her nails digging into his back as he body tensed beneath him. He pressed harder and harder into her, filling her tight, perfect body with his hot cum as a shaking, desperate moan escaped his lips.

Panting, his eyes met hers, a sweet blissful grin upon her face. He kissed her gently, slowly moving to lay beside her. She lay her head upon his chest, still trying to catch her breath. "Can we do this more often?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, his contented smile turning into a mischievous grin. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Just a friendship?" She teased, puffing out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

He ran his fingers through her thoroughly messy hair, before pulling her in for a kiss. "Maybe something more."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed ;) Please remember to review and tell me what you think!

-TigerLily


End file.
